a question
by shinjishinyuki
Summary: Dari novel percintaan dewasa antar sesama lelaki itulah yang membuat Sawamura penasaran, untungnya sang kekasih bisa memberi jawaban. a MiyuSawa fanfiction. untuk Anagata yang selalu nemenin saya berfantasi kotor mengenai pasangan favorit ini.


Miyuki Kazuya bersumpah bahwa dia akan menyortir seluruh bacaan novel roman Sawamura Eijun mulai saat ini.

―tapi hasilnya enak sih.

* * *

.

 _A Question_

 _Written by shinjishinyuki._

Note: sebut saja ini FF pembukaan untuk saya kembali ke fandom ini. Saya merindukan MiyuSawa, telah menulis beberapa draft dan belum melanjutkan snowdrop hehe.

.

* * *

"Miyuki _Senpai._ " Sawamura memanggil kekasihnya malam itu. Ia sedang berkunjung ke kamar Miyuki dengan novel roman terbaru yang dipinjamkan oleh anak perempuan di kelasnya. Ada Kuramochi di sisi lain ruangan yang sedang sibuk bermain game.

"Hm?" Hanya gumaman yang diberikan oleh sang kekasih. Miyuki hanya memejamkan mata dan menggesekkan kening di pundak kekasihnya dan memeluknya erat dari belakang di tempat tidurnya.

Sawamura mengeluh geli kemudian menatap kembali kearah novelnya yang menarasikan sebuah adegan panas, "memangnya penis itu panjangnya sama seperti jari ya?"

Miyuki mematung dan Kuramochi tersedak. "Apa-apaan Sawamu―"

Sawamura bangkit, kini ia duduk menghadap Miyuki, "habisnya di novel yang aku baca, awalnya karakter A memasukkan jarinya pada―mmph!" Sang _kouhai_ menatap Miyuki kesal, mencoba mendorong tangan Miyuki yang membekap mulutnya akibat ucapan vulgar yang ia lontarkan. Kuramochi terpaku di sisi ruangan. Terlampau kaget akibat pertanyaan Sawamura.

Mata Sawamura bertemu dengan sosok Kuramochi. Ia pun mendorong Miyuki hingga lelaki itu terlempar kebelakang dan terbaring. Dengan semangat Sawamura memajukan badan dan menatap Kuramochi, "Mochi _Senpai_ , kenapa―eh? Eh? _Senpai_? Mau kemana? Hei!" Pintu tertutup.

Menyisakan Miyuki yang sesak dan Sawamura yang seenak jidak duduk diatas perut Miyuki tidak tahu diri. Yang lebih tua bangun dan menahan pinggang Sawamura agar tidak jatuh. "Oke, apa yang tadi mau kau tanyakan, Sawamura?"

Binar keemasan itu menatap kekasihnya penuh rasa penasaran, "tadi aku membaca di novel ini, saat karakter A mempersiapkan karakter B sebelum mereka mulai melakukan seks, karakter A memasukkan jarinya pada karakter B dan menyentuh uhh―" ia melirik kearah novel yang masih ia pegang, "―prostatnya dan karakter B kenikmatan? Kemudian saat karakter A memasukkan penisnya, disini dinarasikan kalau karakter A menekan penisnya dalam-dalam dan mendorong prostat karakter B. Padahal tadi sempat dijelaskan kalau punya karakter A itu panjang. Jadi panjangnya itu sama seperti jari?"

Kedipan polos Sawamura berbanding terbalik dengan wajah Miyuki yang memerah akibat pertanyaan terlampau frontal.

Sawamura menatap Miyuki penuh harap, menunggu jawaban dari kekasihnya dan menghapus rasa penasarannya. Miyuki sendiri masih menenangkan diri. Ia berusaha memutar otak pintarnya mencari jawaban dan menemukan satu solusi mudah.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mempraktekkannya secara langsung?"

.

Kedua tungkai Sawamura terbuka lebar. Bajunya tertahan menutupi dada. Tangan Miyuki menyusup masuk mengusap pucuk dada dan Sawamura menahan desah dengan menggigit bibir. Tangannya yang lain mengusap paha dengan sentuhan ringan dan terlampau lembut. Membuat Sawamura bergetar dan meminta lebih.

"Ah―geli-hh Miyu―!" Lehernya digigit, Sawamura mendongak nyaris berteriak.

Miyuki tertawa pelan, melihat kesayangannya lemah begini dibawahnya membuatnya _senang_. Celana yang masih menyangkut di lutut Sawamura pun ditarik Miyuki hingga lepas. Lelaki berkacamata itu menunduk kemudian melumat paha telanjang Sawamura. Reaksi polos yang sensitif dan pinggul yang tersentak membuat Miyuki menekan tangan pada pinggang. Bibir Miyuki turun hingga pangkal paha dengan jemari memijit Sawamura yang mulai basah.

"Nnah―Miyu..." Sawamura membuka mata dan menatap Miyuki dengan kabut nafsu. Tersenyum, Miyuki menjilat jari tengahnya kemudian menekan masuk. "Aah!"

Jari tengah Miyuki bergerak pelan. Yang lebih tua sempat mengumpat merasakan jarinya yang dijepit kuat. Jari telunjuk kini masuk mengisi, rektum Sawamura berkedut dan memijat. "Jika aku tidak salah, seharusnya disini―"

"Mmah!" Sawamura mengetat.

"―kau merasakannya, Sawamura?" Kedua jari Miyuki kembali menekan membuat Sawamura melengkungkan punggung penuh nikmat, "nah, itulah prostatmu." Jempol Miyuki mengusap diantara kantung kemih dan rektum, menekannya pelan, menghasilkan teriakan Sawamura. "Dan itu adalah bagian _perineum_." Ia seketika bangga akan kemampuannya dalam mata pelajaran anatomi tubuh, berhasil membuat Sawamura kepayahan dibawah tubuhnya.

Sawamura mencapai pelepasan pertamanya dengan rona parah di wajah. Dengan itu Miyuki menarik jari, memakai pelumas, meraih tangan Sawamura kemudian mengecup punggung tangannya lembut. " _I'm in_ , Eijun."

Miyuki memeluk erat, dan Sawamura mendongakkan kepala merasakan penyatuan perlahan yang membuatnya meringis. Nafasnya tercekat dan matanya terpejam erat. Raktumnya memijit Miyuki dibawah sana dengan lembut, membuat Miyuki meringis nikmat dan mengecupi telinga Sawamura pelan.

Perlahan, Miyuki menarik. Kemudian menekan masuk kembali. " _Shit_ ―"

"Ka―h! Kazuya―ngh!" Sawamura memeluk leher Miyuki, menarik pelan surai kecoklatan itu dan terpukau dengan desah berat Miyuki di telinganya.

"Ingat ini, Eijun."

"Uhh―nnh!"

"Kau rasakan sendiri jariku tidak bisa mencapai sedalam ini." Miyuki menghentak kuat kemudian menekan perut bawah Sawamura.

Orgasme kedua Sawamura tiba begitu saja. Hentakan dalam dan tekanan diperut membuatnya merasa penuh dan itu nikmat.

"Prostat itu terletak dipangkal, sesuai yang kutekan tadi." Miyuki kembali menekan dengan jempol yang menekan _perineum_ dan Sawamura mengetat, menjepitnya kuat, "ssh―sial, Eijun."

"Kazu―" Sawamura menelan ludah susah payah, "―lagi!"

Menggemaskan. Miyuki tidak tahan untuk tidak mencium bibir penuh Sawamura. "Jariku bisa sampai ke prostatmu, tapi milikku ini―" sekali lagi Miyuki menghentak dalam "―tentu tidak akan sampai. Ia _melebihi_."

"Hngh! Ah! Ah!"

"Aku tidak tahu darimana kau mendapatkan novel dewasa sesama lelaki seperti itu. Yang pasti prostat letaknya tidak sedalam itu, dan yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah―"

Miyuki memegang kedua tungkai Sawamura, memegangnya kemudian menggerakkan pinggulnya lebih cepat dan menikmati desah berantakan kekasihnya.

"―menggeseknya dengan cepat seperti ini hingga kau tiba untuk kesekian kalinya."

* * *

.

Sawamura bersumpah ia tidak akan menunjukkan rasa penasarannya pada Miyuki lagi.

Dan meminta Miyuki untuk menyetubuhinya sesekali.


End file.
